


Summer's End

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ganon saves Link!, Link's not mute anymore!, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: They spent the whole summer in Zora's Domain.





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Long time no see huh? I know I said I wouldn't disappear last time but things happened, I got into a new hobby and yeah lol. But I'm back now! I started writing this a while ago and I just finished it. It's short and not a lot happens. I was given this prompt ages ago and I finally got around to it. I don't know if I did it justice so I might use it again. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Oh and yes, this one doesn't have a title from Fall Out Boy lyrics like every other one does because honestly I didn't know what to use. Hopefully next story I'll get back to that lol

They spent the whole summer in Zora's Domain. The waters were cool during the day and perfect for beating the summer heat. Link spent most days swimming with the Zora children and at night, spending time with Ganon and Sidon.

 

Link was returning from the pools, a thin cotton robe around his body. When he entered the bedroom, he was surprised to see Sidon and Ganon waiting for him. _Oh, hello._ He smiled.

 

"Hello Link, did you have a nice swim?" Ganon asked. Link nodded and walked over to dry his hair with a towel.

 

_The water was very refreshing._

 

"That's good."

 

"What did he say?" Sidon whispered. Link sighed as Ganon told him. He hated that Ganon had to be his voice for Sidon. He wanted to just talk to him. He pulled on one of Ganon's shirt and sat on the bed with them. Ganon wrapped an arm around him.

 

_I'm tired of signing everything. I want to be able to actually talk to Sidon._ Link looked up at Ganon.

 

"Are you sure?" Link nodded. "I'll help you." He smiled. Sidon frowned. "He wants to use his voice again."

 

"Oh?"

 

Ganon and Link shared a look and Link nodded. "Link's not mute due to injury or birth defect, he's mute from trauma. I don't know what kind though-"

 

_I watched my parents die._ Ganon froze and pulled back to look at him properly. He nodded for Ganon to repeat it for Sidon. Sidon was equally shocked. _I was little when they were killed by bokoblins. The Sheikah found me and took me in._

 

"I'm so sorry my love." Ganon hugged him tightly. Sidon was looking at his hands, lost for words. "I'll do whatever I can to help you find your voice again." Link smiled up at him.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Ganon spent a lot of time with Link, helping him strengthen his vocal cords. Slowly but surely, Link started to gain his voice back, one he had never heard before. It was strange, using a voice he didn't know. The last time he had spoke out loud, he was about five years old. He was twenty five now, two decades had passed.

 

It wasn't like he hadn't heard his voice at all, he was very vocal during sex. But it wasn't the same as actually speaking. When he did speak, it was barely above a whisper and he often mumbled his words, not use to moving his lips to form them. He still signed all the time, he felt odd not signing. When he tried to speak louder, his voice was raspy. He didn't know how he felt about that.

 

As summer drew to an end, Link and Ganon packed up their things. They each hugged Sidon goodbye. "I'll come visit the castle soon." He smiled and waved as they made their way back down to the Lanayru Wetlands. The driver of their carriage said he knew a shortcut through the wetlands. Ganon warned him that a storm was coming and that they should stick to the road. The driver insisted that he knew the way and that it would be faster.

 

Link didn't speak up, he didn't know this area and had no say. He looked out at the wetlands as they followed the wooden bridges that connected the small islands in the shallow water. They passed through Goponga Village and Link noticed everyone running inside.

 

It started to pour and he pulled his head in, rain splashing him. As they stepped onto the winding bridge from the island back to the road, lightening struck. The horse were spooked and too off running up the hill. Link grabbed onto Ganon tightly. The horses kept running along the path, taking them away from the castle.

 

Lightening struck the carriage.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Link slowly woke to the smell of smoke and rain pelting his face. He groaned and sat up, looking around. Where was he? He turned to see the carriage burning. He gasped and scrambled to his feet. Where was Ganon? "Ganon!" He tried to call out but his voice was still very weak. No one would hear him over the rain. He tried again anyway. "Ganon!" He stumbled away from the burning carriage and looked around. He could see water to his left and there was a steep hill in front of him. And where were the horses?

 

Ganon woke up lying in shallow water. He had been thrown from the carriage and fell down the hill back into the wetlands. He looked around and saw the driver lying not too far from him. When he turned him over, he found him dead. He closed the driver's eyes and mumbled a prayer for Hylia to gently take his soul.

 

Standing, he saw a light at the top of the hill. The carriage, Link! He ran up it, slipping in the mud. "Link! Link!!" He had to find him. The burning carriage came into view. "Link! Oh gods!" He looked around everywhere for him in the pouring rain. He had to be alive, he wouldn't accept anything else. He heard a scream and started to run. Link was faced with a huge Hinox. He must have woken it while looking for Ganon. Ganon drew his sword and jumped in front of Link.

 

"Ganon." He whispered, gripping the back of his shirt.

 

"I won't let it hurt you, I promise." Ganon fought off the Hinox, trying his best to at least knock it back. If they ran, it would lose interest quickly. "Link, I need you to run away as fast as you can."

 

"But-"

 

"I'll be right behind you." Link nodded and started to run, passing the carriage. He looked back to see Ganon behind him. Ganon quickly caught up and grabbed Link, holding him close. the Wetland Stable came into view and he hurried inside.

 

Link shivered in his arms and he held him close. "Your Majesty!" Ganon turned to see the attendant bowing low. "I didn't expect to see you here."

 

"We got stuck in the storm, lightening struck our carriage and it caught fire. We just need a place to stay until the storm passes."

 

"We-" He saw Link and bowed again. "Yes of course your Majesty." Ganon set Link down.

 

"And maybe something to dry off with."

 

"Of course!" He hurried into the back to get them blankets. "I put on the kettle as well."

 

"You really don't have to do that."

 

"Nonsense, it's not every day the king comes wandering into my stable with his who- companion." Link caught his slip-up and sighed. Ganon had noticed as well.

 

They sat at the table and soon enough the attendant gave them tea to warm up with. Link was quiet as he stared into his mug. The attendant kept everyone away from their table in the corner. Ganon shifted to block Link from view. "I know what they think but I don't share it. You're more than that."

 

"I know." Link whispered, taking Ganon's outstretched hand. They sat hand in hand as they drank their tea.

 

Link fell asleep leaning against Ganon. The sun was setting when the rain finally stopped. Ganon gently woke him and paid to borrow two horses for their journey back to the castle. Link rubbed at his eyes as he leaned against Ganon. "Thank you for your hospitality."

 

"Of course Your Majesty." Link followed Ganon outside and mounted his horse. He yawned and followed him away from the stable.


End file.
